Unexpected Love
by whippedchocolate
Summary: its the month of love...and riley hasn't found any guy to date. only larry that is..chloe is out there with the new guy...larry invited riley for a day in the beach...will her feelings change for larry?


This is my very first entry here in Fanfic. Please read and review!

It was another sunny day in Malibu and Chloe and Riley Carlson are in their room looking for a flirty outfit for school. It was the day before Valentine's and what would the Carlson girls do? Yes, get down and try to be the center of attention.

Chloe was really pleased with her outfit " a pink tube top with a cashmere jacket and a white flared mini skirt! It even matches with my wonderful Roxy flip flops!"

In the other hand, Riley couldn't find a thing to wear. "Oh well..might as well stick with my favorite Old Navy jeans and my red tank top. And I'll never forget my cute high-heeled wedge."

Manuelo was downstairs preparing their favorite breakfast. Honey cured bacon with sunnyside ups.

As usual, Larry Slotnick was there to greet Riley.

"Hey Riley. Wow! You look beautiful! So, you wanna hang out sometime?" Riley knew Larry's puppy dog crush on her. She really considered him as a friend. But somehow, hanging out with Larry made her comfortable. Larry's been a good friend but she just didn't see that "cute guy" side of him.

_Well I guess it's worth trying. Larry can get annoying but might as well go out with him. He's fun to be with anyway._

"Sure Larry. Where to?" Larry thought for a moment and said "Well, because we live in Malibu, might as well hang out tomorrow by the beach. A little picnic…just the two of us…together.."

_Ok, he's bringing out that puppy crush again. Of all the guys that could like me…why does it have to be Larry Slotnick?"_

"I'll go with you..but please. In a friendly way. No kissing or any of that stuff."

Larry jumped for joy! " I'll see you then! Oh yeah and bring Manuelo's donuts! He makes the best!"

In school

Chloe and Riley made their way to the school halls with style! As usual, most of the guys would go stare at Chloe while they just see Riley as some clone of Chloe.

Chloe gave that flirty smile as guys would approach her! Then, there was that guy she'd been crushing on. Mark was there getting his books from his locker.

"How do I look?" Chloe asked her sister "You look fine as always. Go there and do what you're good at…getting guys attention."

Chloe is confident getting guys attention. But as of now, she gets nervous around Mark. He's not really the most handsome guy, but Chloe had that deep gut feeling that there's some sensitive side to him. She never really had a serious boyfriend, but she wanted him so much.

_ok…relax..I can do this. I've done this to other boys and they'd fall for me. I hope it'd be the same with Mark."_

Chloe went straight ahead looking straight at Mark's eyes.

"Hey! So, uhmm…uhh….how are you doing?" Mark smiled and said "Yeah. I'm fine. You're that Carlson girl right? Well, tomorrow's gonna be Valentine's and I'd like to take you to Alfierre's restaurant." Chloe was shocked!

_Ok! That was unexpected! I didn't even say anything touchy! Thank you clothes! I know what style to get to make guys like me!_

"Sure! I'll be there! I'll see you!"

Carlson's house

"Wow! Riley guess what? Mark's asked me out to Alfierre's! Thanks to my outfit! I must go to Macy's and find great clothes! I cannot miss this chance of actually getting this guy to really like me!" Riley rolled her eyes and said, "Why do you get the attention? Our clothes have the same size and we buy it from the same stores!" Chloe just said "Well, we're twins and I'm just lucky I get the attention! Anyway, I'm of to Macy's!"

Riley just sat in the dining chair and twister her hair.

_So far, no guy has asked me besides Larry. I guess all the guys knew that Larry liked me and they left me reserved for him. I think its better of for me to like Larry than to suffer this misery. Besides, if there would be a guy that would like me, they'd end up with Chloe anyway. Oh well, I'll wait for tomorrow and see how my "date" with Larry will turn up._

_**there will be a continuation of this...dont worry!**_


End file.
